Miles To Go Before We Sleep
by somethinginthewayful
Summary: Belle escapes the Cleric's tower and makes her way back to Rumpelstiltskin - when she gets there it is his turn to put pride aside to save her life. slighty AU, *slightly* ooc, currently a one-shot. R&R - 1st Rumbelle fic.


**Miles To Go Before We Sleep.**

**A/N: So this ship is a new one for me, I've loved Rumbelle since seeing Skin Deep, but I decided to finally begin writing them this evening. I had this plot idea swimming around in my mind and decided to get it down on paper. I love the idea of Belle being strong enough to make her way back to Rumpel - if Snow White can weild a sword and be badass, why can't Belle be as strong? ;) **

**Anyway, right now this is remaining a ONESHOT. If you readers actually end up liking this I might continue it and weave together the story I was thinking about. Righ now my multi-chaptered Sherlock fic takes priority though, so I may or may not revisit. Anyway, get on with the reading and please drop me a review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it belongs to the lovely writers of Ouat over at ABC. **

Escaping the tower was no simple feat, especially not when she was battered and bleeding. In some ways Belle was lucky that her captors were soul clensing clerics and not the Evil Queen's typical brutish henchman. In other ways Belle wished that she was in the hands of the evil queen, at least then she would simply be locked in isolation and not subjected to the tortourous methods of the clerics who claimed they were purging her sould of evil. Of Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle had hastily made herself salves with the proper herbs and remedies and wrapped them around her wounds as best she could hoping that she could make her way home before they could get onto her trail and pull her back to the tower with more floggings.

She had pulled on the blue dress that she had worn when she left him - the tight fitting bodice burning the exposed flesh and causing discomfort with every step. She had forgone the small heeled shoes and was now rapidly pushing herself through the forest in the direction of him. Each time she rested against a tree she pictured his face to drive her forwards. Each time she fell against the underbrush and choked out a hideous wail she pictured him catching her from falling instead and rose once again. Each time she wanted to quit she heard his rich voice as he told her stories.

Her heart had lept when she saw the saving grace that would take her to him. A large, horse drawn wagon carrying bales of straw from town to town was stopped on the outskirts of a village not far from when her father was living. She managed her way into the back of the cart, gritting her teeth in agony as the flesh continued to separate on her back and stomach. She wheedled her way under the loose straw and disguised herself, this straw would take her from town to town until it reached the end of the line - her stop.

She held her breath desperately as the young driver of the cart took up his seat again and snapped the reins, heaving them all forward and nearly causing Belle to cry out once again. But soon the distinct rattling of the cart became some what of a comfort and she was able to brace herself against the cart's side and wait. They rode for what seemed like days, and when the hours finally passed and the sky began to darken she knew they were not far.

When the road became familiar and the driver once again stopped to distribute more straw to the town Belle took action. With great effort she called her strained muscles into action once more and tumbled from the back of the cart, striking the ground painfully and catching her arm at an angle, pressing it against her most serious wound and a wail escaped her lips. It took several minutes for Belle to right herself, but finally she was able to continue once again.

As she took each step forward she felt as if she were rousing her muscles from the vices of death. Hunger raged in her stomach for sustinence. When his imposing castle finally came into view she felt as though she might weep, the hope it gave her was startling.

She had doubts about returning of course, he had been the one to cast her out after all. She shook them from her mind as she continued to walk, he did love her. That much she was sure of. With more effort she continued her march, her arms clutching her aching sides, the estate becoming larger with each step as she approached it.

And finally she made it through again, collapsing against the stone steps up to the door, the sharp angles striking her body and causing her to wrench out another choking exhale. Just a bit further, she would never forgive herself if she died on his stairs and never got to see him again.

She was crawling now, her arms pulling her most of the way until she reached out and touched the smooth wood of the door. Raising a palm she landed it as strongly as she could muster and rapped her hands against the door in quick succession - he would come, he would hear her, find her.

Her fingers flexed against the door and her nails dragged down against the grain of the painted wood, _please_ her mind screamed.

Salvation came in a flurry of muttering curses from the other side of the door as he was roused from his place by the spinning wheel. She felt overjoyed laughter bubbling in her throat as she continued her succession of knocks, he was coming, he heard her, he was going to find her.

The door opened with theatrical gusto and she fell slightly inwards across the threshold, she sucked in air, gasping as she finally felt safe to rest, he found her.

There was no sound, for a fleeting moment Belle was worried he had left her there but the world was set in motion again she felt warm hands on her bare arm and his strained voice choked out, "Say you're real,"

"Real," Belle managed, "Will you help me?"

Rumpelstiltskin let out a ragged breath and smoothed her tangled hair from her forehead, "What have they done to you?"

Belle rolled her head back to look up at him and grinned, a laugh bubbling in her throat, "God I'm really here," she reached out weakly with a hand and her fingertips grazed his cheek, "I was afraid it was another dream,"

"Belle," he breathed, their arguments forgotten and his hand cupping her cheek.

She tried to shift again but whimpered lightly and gripped his forearm.

He finally chose to look her over instead of staring dazed at the sight of her face. Blood stains were rapidly blooming on her blue day dress and cuts peppered her arms, her feet were dirty and sliced open. Rumpelstiltskin snaked a hand under her back and hooked the other under her knees to lift her but she hissed in protest.

"Gently," she urged him and he lifted her as carefully as he could, the murderous glint in his eyes replaced with a certain softness.

He transferred her with ease onto the dining table, tucking a cushion under her head and smoothing her hair back to look at the shallow cuts decorating her face. "What have they done to you?" he repeated.

"Can you heal me?" she begged.

"How were the wounds inflicted?" he asked, his fingers lightly brushing against one of the blood stains on her stomach.

"Clerics," she confessed - so that part of the Queen's tale had been true - Belle turned her eyes downcast and continued, "they were trying to..."

"Cleanse your soul," he finished for her and he cupped her cheek with his warm hand, the roughness a comfort to her, "This is my fault. I should have never taken you from your kingdom in the first place,"

Her large blue eyes flicked up to his, "Never say that."

"Already did," he gave a mischevious smile that instantly comforted her. A smile broke out across her lips.

"They took... skin," she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists by her sides, "They must be healed or I fear," she was struggling to get adequate air supply to continue talking, the blood loss and activity making her head spin.

"They did this non-magically, yes?" He asked quickly as he noticed her drooping eyes, "This is very important Belle,"

"Non-magically, yes," she nodded and saw him nod.

"You can be saved," he squeezed her fingers quickly.

"Please hurry," she sighed.

"I must prepare, I'll only be gone for a few minutes," he smoothed her brow and assured her.

She nodded again, "Hurry,"

He did not answer but disappeared with a speed she didn't know he possessed up the castle stairs. There was a long and nerve wracking silence in which Belle actively fought to keep herself concious.

"Belle, stay awake!" His voice roused her from the moment of sleep she had acheived and she reached for him again.

"How must it be done?" she asked through gritted teeth as he picked her up again, careful of her bloodied back and transferred her up the stairs.

"You have many wounds," he said, his face deathly serious, "the quickest way to save you is to immerse you in the solution,"

"And that will take away the pain?" she gripped his shoulder with her fingers.

"Yes dearie," he murmured as he pushed open a door revealing a large steaming bath, what Belle expected to be water was glistening with a golden glow.

"You have to help me," she begged him as he sat her on the edge of the bath, his hands still on her arms to steady her.

Their eyes locked, "Belle, I don't think,"

Her hands started to pull hastily at the laces on her bodice and she stood on trembling legs, gripping his arm for strength, "Please," she implored him.

"You... I," he watched as she continued to pull at the laces, undoing them as fast as her shaking fingers would allow.

She stilled and looked to the ground, avoiding his eyes, "They took my modesty from me, but I trust you to help me,"

She felt his fingers tigthen on her arm as he considered the implications of her words, scenarios ran over in his mind but he pushed them down for the time being an instead assisted her in freeing her from the blue dress, his eyes locked on hers the entire time. He was surprised at his own resolve in not looking down and once she freed herself from the makeshift salves she nodded to him.

With one rough hand braced under her arm and the other lighty against her waist he steadied her as she stepped in the hot water. His teeth gritted as he watched bite her lip in pain as the blood lifted from her flesh to swim in the heat. Inch by inch he lowered her into the bath, his eyes finally wrenching from hers to stare at the wall over her bare shoulder, the sight of her face was beginning to ruin him.

She let out a shuddering breath as she felt the wounds knitting themselves closed and new skin sprouting over the areas of exposed muscle from where they flayed her stomach and sides.

"Rumpel," her fingers loosened on his arm and he looked down at her, the water thankfully concealing her enough.

His eyes locked on an area of missing skin on her shoulder, muscle and bone showing through clearly and as his eyes ran along the small bit of exposed skin he saw flaggelation marks on her upper back. She pulled her knees to her chest and gripped herself tightly as he studied her. "How long?"

"Weeks," she confessed, "I prayed for you to find me,"

His heart began to break as his hand settled gently on her hair, "She told me you had died, tortured by the clerics until you killed yourself,"

"I could never leave you," she said calmly.

"You did," he noted.

"I never really left," she shifted and wove her hand with his, "my spirit was here with you,"

Rumpelstiltskin collapsed against the side of the bath and tightened his hand into her hair, kissing her temple, "I should have stopped you,"

Anyone else would have been astonished to see tears welling in the Dark One's eyes but Belle saw underneath the curse and gripped his hand tighter as she sank deeper into the water and let it envelop her with it's healing properties.

When she was sure the skin had regrown and woven itself back together she broke the surface of the water and inhaled, her body feeling a bit lighter than it had before she started.

"You're healing," he noted.

"I am," she breathed and kissed his knuckles, "I love you,"

The room stilled suddenly and she felt felt his fingers tigthen around hers before his voice hoarsley responded, "I believe you,"

She leaned her forehead against his arm and finally let a small sob go, "I tried so very hard to come home,"

"You did," he assured and kissed her hair again, "You're home,"

"I wanted to come back the moment I left," she confessed, "I was so prideful,"

"It is I who bears the sin of pride," he stopped her, "not you."

"Do you want me here?" she asked after a beat, "Can I stay again?"

"Reapplying for the job of housekeeper, dearie?" he quipped gently.

"If it means I can stay," she murmured.

"Your home is here," he said with resolve, "you will stay."

Belle rested against him for as long as it took for her body to heal itself and when it had he left her to wrap up in towels and dress before he returned and gave her a real room - she had earned it, making him love again, fighting her way back to him.

Rumpelstiltskin waited until she fell into sleep before he took any action. There were people who had to pay for what they had done to her, for the skin that they had stolen. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before disappearing with a tiny puff of smoke.

**A/N: I know Rumpel probably seems a bit OOC, so I'm sorry about that but honestly I didn't picture him yelling at her when she turned up on his doorstep bleeding.  
>Also, if there were any typosgrammar mistakes, I'm sorry but I don't have a beta and didn't have much time to edit thouroughly. **

**Please drop me a review and let me know if you'd like to see more. As I said, it's a one-shot for now that may turn into a multi-chap plot driven fic or just a collection of shots. I havent decided. **

**Love you if you decide to review, and I might see you all soon. :) **

**-x**


End file.
